The Doctor's Sonic Keyblade
by JohnSmithX
Summary: The Doctor is pulled through a rift into the Kingdom Hearts reality. This pull tore The Doctor's Timeline apart, causing each incarnation to appear. Now with 11 Doctors in the TARDIS, the universe is at odds with its newest foes, and must be saved by the Key masters. I intend to add a new chapter every weekend, preferably Friday, but maybe Saturdays if my schedule is weird.
1. Prologue

The 11th Doctor sailed peacefully in the TARDIS through the Time Vortex. He spun around, about to ask the Ponds where to land next, then realized they were gone. He then turned the other way yelling. "Well baby, it seems we are alone at last!" To find that River was also gone, somewhere distant in the Wibbly Wobbly of the Timey Wimey. He sighed then turned again with a raised finger, ready to point, but found that no one was in the control room.

The TARDIS was lonely now that the companions grew up. He twiddled with the controls in a mopey fashion. He set coordinates to fly through the Medusa Cascade. To gather his thoughts. In the meantime, he went to the wardrobe. He looked through all of the old clothes. Reminiscing the old lives he had, and the adventures. Nearing 3 seconds from arriving at the Cascade, a shot of turbulence racks of the wardrobe fell and the TARDIS shook with so much power, that the panels seemed to multiply, and revert to the old style.

The TARDIS then settled, and The Doctor poked his head out of the fallen clothes. He looked around and heard muffled yells from beneath. Soon other heads arose. They looked at each other, and 11 stood, and the other newcomers did as well. They all examined each other, but only 11 recognized them all. "Well...That's not good." He said before a final jolt hit the TARDIS and it flipped, sending the Doctor and the newcomers through the TARDIS, and out the front doors. 11 whispered to the others. "Well Doctors. Welcome to a new world." He said with a smile and a look of wonder at the new plane of Traverse Town.


	2. The Doctors' New Sonic

The Doctors stood and looked at the plaza of this new city. They stepped forward together, and 2,3,4,7,8,9,10, and 11 all brought out sonic screwdrivers and scanned the area. They all mumbled to themselves as those without sonics picked up samples of soil to examine. Finally they met up in a circle and looked at each other, set in order from 1 to 11. They then raised their right hand and pushed it to the doctor to their right, pushing the circle counterclockwise.

The circle then began to pace and finally stopped. "Well it seems we are free of a paradox for the time being." 1 said. "We should be relieved on that account."

"The thing is, how did this happen?" 7 asked while rubbing his chin and scratching his head with his umbrella.

"From the scans I am gathering from the TARDIS, I say we fell through a rift." 10 answered. "This rift somehow ripped our timeline apart, causing each of us to come about at the same time."

"Well, if I were all of you, which I am, I would say we take this inside." 8 said, looking around at each Doctor. He then turned and began to walk up the steps. Reaching the top, he found the Doctors actually following to his amusement. At the top, a shadow creature came from, well, the shadows. The Doctors looked at it strangely, then more came. The Doctors were surrounded. They mingled with eachother for a moment before turning and facing the new creatures. They each held the foallowing items.

1:his cane

2:his recorder

3:his screwdriver

4:his screwdriver

5:2's screwdriver

6:7's screwdriver

7:his umbrella

8:screwdriver

9:screwdriver

10:screwdriver

11:screwdriver

Suddenly, a flash of light formed around the Doctors' possessions. They elongated and thickened, changing shape slightly to resemble keys. Out of instinct, when the creatures pounced the Doctors blocked them, and when they made contact with the keys, they dissipated. After the creatures were gone, the keys faded back into the original items. They looked at each other, then heard a new voice. "Get inside! Before they come back." An elderly man in a white T-shirt and with a toothpick in his mouth opened the door to what seemed like a shop. The Doctors piled in and after they were all in, the man closed the door and walked behind his counter. "So you are the new Key Masters. Nice to meet you, I am Sid." He said with a grin.


End file.
